bladefandomcom-20200223-history
Deacon Frost
Deacon "Deac" Frost is an influential member of the vampire population of New York City, though the ruling caste of the Vampire Nation regard him as a maverick. Unsatisfied with the purebloods' policies of maintaining treaties with humanity's governments, Frost believed that the vampire race should outright dominate the entire world and attempted to resurrect the vampiric blood-god La Magra to achieve his goal. However, his plan was foiled by Blade, who killed him. History Blade Deacon Frost is a vampire, once turned by the bite of another. The manner of his creation left him in a second class position and subservient to the dominant "purebloods" of the vampire nation. Seeking to improve his position, he gathered a number of new vampires to his cause and proceeded to manipulate his way up the ladder of their society. During his gradual ascendancy, he learned of a vampire legend that spoke of the rise of La Magra, the vampire blood god, and the resulting fall of humanity in the world. Aspiring to be the vessel through which La Magra would arise, Frost began to gather the secrets of the La Magra Formula that would propel him to the top of the vampire nation. An unexpected difficulty proved to be Blade, a half-human vampire who had been born just as his mother was succumbing to a bite from Deacon Frost himself. The baby had grown up to become a formidable vampire hunter and had come into contact with Frost's holdings and henchmen on several occasions, gradually whittling down Frost's developing empire. When the altercations escalated to direct contact between the two, Frost struck back by biting Blade's mentor and abducting Dr. Karen Jenson, Blade's newest ally. This in turn lured Blade into a trap that would place the vampire hunter at the centre of the La Magra Formula, as it was Blade's unique blood that was needed for the ritual to be complete. With the final ingredient secured, Frost sacrificed the twelve vampire elders of the House of Erebus to complete the ritual, thus becoming La Magra. It was during this moment of triumph that Blade found him again and attacked. This time La Magra had the upper hand and was able to counter Blade's experience with vastly superior strength and speed. When Blade dismembered and disembowelled him, La Magra simply reattached his upper and lower extremities, and promptly regrew the severed hand. Eventually Blade spotted the belt of EDTA ampules he'd brought with him to supplement his weaponry and hurled the remainder of these into the vampire. The overdose had a devastating effect on La Magra, exploding his form and ending the life of Deacon Frost. Personality Deacon was a very ambitious vampire, whose aim was to control the entire world, breaking the masquerade his kind had been putting up for millennia. Although he was not a pure vampire, Deacon had retained nothing of his humanity; he was cruel, sadistic, vengeful and violent, and he crushes anyone who crosses his path, human or vampire. He was very intelligent, and he had got a deep knowledge of vampires' ancient sacred books, being the only one that can actually translate them. Powers & Abilities Deacon Frost possessed all typical vampire powers; superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and senses, virtual invulnerability to anything except silver, garlic, and sunlight, and formidable regeneration capabilities. He was a very intelligent tactician, and a skilled fighter and swordsman. As the Avatar of La Magra, Frost possessed immense powers, which includes physical attributes superior to the ones of every vampire, instant regeneration of lost limbs (head included), complete invulnerability to silver, sunlight and garlic, the ability to instantly turn any human in a vampire with a simple touch and many others. Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Deacon Frost